


Kid's Game

by torakko



Series: Polydimensiona: New Beginnings [1]
Category: Polydimensiona
Genre: Chronax, Other, WHO IS SHE, bab, magical children, precious one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakko/pseuds/torakko





	Kid's Game

Everything was going relatively okay until the day that the child arrived. The portal was indeed open to any Chronax demon, so she just wandered in, falling on her face as soon as she did. She screamed once and then got up, toddling around curiously. Her hair was blue and her eyes too. Her horns stuck straight up on her head, like little steep mountains.   
  
"Gah!" She cried, and in came Solar, who had very good hearing.   
  
"Hey there..." Solar said, kneeling down to the tiny child's level. "Where did you come from..?"  
  
"FuU!" The child fell into Solar's chest, and squirmed.   
  
"Hey, stop that."   
  
The child was taked to the medical area in the library and Solar called in Phoba, so that they could find out more about her.   
  
"Who is she?" Phoba whispered, adjusting her sandy-blonde hair that was in her face.   
  
"I don't know... That's what we're gonna find out." Solar replied.   
  
"Oh, Monolyth's outside." Phoba let the rift open, and Monolyth stepped in.   
  
"Hey there..." Monolyth said, kissing Phoba on the cheek and looking at the child.   
  
"Can we get some of your DNA?" Solar asked. "Magically, of course."  
  
"Yeah..." Monolyth sat down next to the kid, looking at her curiously.   
  
Solar grabbed a vial and her hand lit up in a soft purple glow. "Stay still." She said, and she placed her hand on the Dokun's shoulder, and when she was finished, the glow turned blue and she dropped the DNA bit into the vial.   
  
"That's pretty cool, huh?" Monolyth whispered to the child, kicking her legs back and forth. The child nodded. It was at this time when Phoba realized how much the child looked like Monolyth.


End file.
